Végétale et flamme
by Dewiky
Summary: Natsu ne survivra pas, Grey accompagne ses derniers moments.


**Végétale en flamme**

Les fragments d'une luminescence glacière reflétèrent une onde d'argent sur la joue de Grey. Son épée des glaces venait d'exploser en une divine lumière, tandis que son âme plongeait dans la plus profonde des noirceurs. Ses adversaires gisaient à terre, seuls quelques gémissements osaient briser la constance du silence. L'air était encore suspendu par les éclats cristallins de sa magie. Les blessures de l'Ice Maker se trouvaient plutôt impressionnantes, il tomba plusieurs fois à genoux avant de pouvoir continuer sa marche. Ses sens étaient acérés par la plus profonde des angoisses. _Il l'avait entendu_. Durant son combat, alors que son propre sang s'agglutinait sur le sol, alors que sa concentration se focalisait sur le seul objectif de vaincre l'ennemi, de sauver ses amis _, il l'avait appelé_. Gray Fullbuster n'avait pas été fichu d'accourir aux côtés de Natsu, quand bien même celui-ci l'avait supplié. Il avait vaincu, avec pour austère hymne de triomphe, le hurlement de souffrance de son ami qui s'était rapidement éteint. S'il savait que celui-ci s'en sortait toujours, l'inquiétude avait fusé dans ses veines et ses yeux ne cessaient de chercher la touffe rose qu'il savait lointaine.

Les pas du mage de glace se faisaient difficiles, lents, douloureux... Un léger sifflement encrassait sa respiration tandis que sa jambe droite supportait l'inactivité d'une gauche abîmée, peut-être même fracturée. La verdure rassurante de la forêt s'était muée à mesure que le temps était passé. Tel un serpent, elle arborait maintenant les écailles olives d'une sombre angoisse à la chimère cauchemardesque.

"Natsu ! Je suis ici, où es-tu ?"

La stridulation du vent contre l'écorce de quelques érables lui répondit. Ses entrailles se contractèrent. Ses ventricules palpitèrent convulsivement.

"Lucy ! Erza ! Hap.."

Une brûlure remonta le long de sa gorge, et de la bile mélangée de sang déferla le long de son menton. Tombant sur ses mains, il vida son estomac sur les racines d'un tronc. Ces blessures allaient lui faire perdre connaissance, à coup sûr. Il gela à nouveau les quelques contusions ensanglantées et s'accrocha fermement au premier chêne que le chemin lui offrit. Il se concentra sur le crissement des feuilles fanées contre son pied, et évita ainsi de plonger dans l'inconscience. Quelques profondes respirations lui permirent de reprendre contenance, et la pâleur de ses doigts diminua sensiblement lorsqu'il trouva une colonie de trompettes de la mort et en avala la totalité. Il sauta sur ses jambes et entreprit de courir. La douleur de ses membres fut engloutie par les affres du silence de la forêt.

"Natsu ! Natsu !"

 _"Natsu ! "_

 _Une voix d'enfant. Un sourire cristallin._

 _"Je m'appelle Natsu, répéta l'enfant."_

 _Grey plissa momentanément les sourcils. Observant ce petit être aux cheveux rosés et à la posture légèrement sauvageonne, il croisa les bras et souffla longuement. Décidément, il se demandait pourquoi il avait suivi ce jeune garçon, il n'en tirerait manifestement rien de bénéfique, ni même d'agréable. Grey n'avait jamais réellement apprécié discutailler inutilement, mais alors en plus si son interlocuteur était stupide !_

 _"Je t'ai pas demandé ton prénom, mais ce que tu foutais ici."_

 _Le petit garçon aux cheveux de l'aube gratta l'arrière de son crâne. Il sourcilla nerveusement et sauta aux côtés du mage de glace. Quelque chose semblait le perturber, il semblait trifouiller les méandres de sa mémoires, ses yeux vifs se perdirent momentanément dans le vide. Il serra les poings, quelque chose lui échappait. Grey ricana, aussi curieux que moqueur, cela sembla réveiller le petit dragon slayer._

 _"Déjà.. ça te regarde pas! D'ailleurs je te connais même pas! Et pourquoi tu rigoles ? C'est toi qui a tort ! Quand on rencontre quelqu'un on.. on doit se présenter!"_

 _Il finit sa phrase par un bredouillement incompréhensible dont Grey ne comprit que "Ign.. Qu.. dit." et le poussa assez violemment. Grey trébucha sur la mousse tendre de la forêt. Sa chute, bien que douce, ne dissipa pas la dignité qu'il venait de perdre. Imposant, le mage de glace s'étendit de tout son long et prit l'enfant par le col._

 _"Pour qui tu te prends ?"_

 _Il répondit à l'enfant par un coup de poing, dont le résultat fut sa chute dans l'eau du ruisseau. Il y eût des éclaboussures, et quelques gouttelettes s'attardèrent sur la joue de l'enfant ténébreux. Grinçant des dents, le plus jeune leva à son tour son bras dégoulinant de perles luisantes de liquide._

 _"T'as raison, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. C'est Grand père qui voulait que je te suive parce qu'il t'a vu fouiller les poubelles de la guilde. Mais moi, je m'en fiche."_

 _Le bras de Natsu retomba subitement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement, un sourire se figea sur son visage, et le rire qui franchit ses lèvres sonnait comme une lamentation. Il regarda l'horizon forestier. Ses yeux brillaient de milles incandescences éteintes. Ses émouvantes perles d'émeraude en guise d'iris, étaient entourées d'une austère dorure. Celle de ses cernes et de la maigreur de son visage. A travers son corps, Grey contemplait silencieusement l'oiseau fragile qu'il venait de blesser. Le mage de glace s'assit doucement sur le sol et arracha nerveusement la mousse._

 _"J'ai pas le temps pour ces sottises. Vas-t-en. Et mets des fringues."_

 _Il avait prononcé ces mots d'un trait. Et pourtant, Grey avait distinctement entendu ce tremblement de la corde vocale, la déception profonde dans sa voix. La larme qui menaçait de glisser. Natsu avait cessé de sourire, il s'était déjà levé, et recherchait aux alentours quelques morceaux de bois secs._

 _"Hum, Natsu?"_

 _Natsu sursauta. C'était comme si il découvrait la sonorité de son prénom dans une bouche autre que la sienne. Il renifla quelques secondes et dévisagea le mage de glace, un air ahuri collé sur le visage. Il observa subitement les mains du mage de glace._

 _"Attention !"_

 _Gray se leva précipitamment, alors qu'une furie rose accourait vers lui. Il trébucha en arrière, mais Natsu ne se préoccupa plus de lui, il s'accroupit et ramassa des sortes de morceaux de caoutchouc noir planté dans le sol._

 _"On t'a pas appris à pas jouer avec la nourriture ?_

 _-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Bon sang je capte quedal !"_

 _Le sauvageon lui fit signe d'avancer. Il posa dans la main du garçon ténébreux une gerbe obscure de champignons gorgés de terre._

 _"Ce sont mes préférés ! Ce sont des trompettes de la mort, je crois. Goûte !"_

 _Grey rit à gorge déployée._

 _"Non merci, je m'en passerai._

 _-Mais quel lâche !_

 _-Moi ? Un lâche ? Tss."_

 _Le garçon ténébreux avala goulument la gerbe de champignons. Ou du moins il tenta de l'avaler, car la moitié fut recrachée dans le ruisseau, suivi d'une toux incontrôlable._

 _"A l'aide ! On m'empoisonne._

 _-N'importe quoi."_

 _A ce moment précis, Grey se trouvait à moitié nu, au-dessus d'un ruisseau, en hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre, c'est à dire personne, que son corps était sur le point de se nécroser. Natsu explosa d'un rire franc. Ce fut comme une mélodie opaline aux oreilles du ténébreux. Il se plia en deux, les larmes de son fou-rire glissant incontrôlable ment sur ses joues alors que le noiraud commençait à hoqueter également._

 _Encore secoué de délicieux frissons, le mage de glace tendit sa main._

 _"Grey Fullbuster, mage de glace."_

 _Le plus jeune serra son poing droit avec entrain. Celui-ci s'enflamma, et des crépitements cramoisis explosèrent comme des feux d'artifice miniature._

 _"Natsu Dragneel, Dragon Slayer de feu."_

 _Il y avait de l'adversité dans leur regard. Et cela faisait leur force._

La fraîcheur de l'eau glissa le long de son corps, un nuage pourpre s'agita autour de ses faibles membres. L'odeur poisseuse du métallique carmin s'écoulait paisiblement dans le ruisseau, tel le cours d'une eau pigmentée de Pyre. La douleur avait aveuglé le mage de feu depuis longtemps déjà, il ne voyait plus qu'une lueur incertaine se décrochant amèrement du paysage. La mousse chatouillait sa nuque, et sa tête plongeait confortablement dans cette matière séduisante, tel un oreiller. Les sillons de son sang réchauffaient son torse de sa chaleur corporelle refroidissante, et sa souffrance le maintenait éveillé dans ce magnifique cauchemar. Si sa tête était confortablement installée, son corps trop faible pour se mouvoir, se contorsionnait d'une souffrance diffuse, accentuée par le choc thermique des flots glaciaux. Couché de tout son long au travers du ruissèlement, il observait silencieusement la lumière d'un soleil lointain, de ses yeux troublés par un voile mouillé de ses larmes. Une goutte de lumière perla le long de sa joue et refléta les paysages dorés de mille et une contrées, des gerbes écarlates glissaient le long de son menton, et continuaient leur chemin sur les veinures de son cou, convoitant désespérément de s'offrir à la fraicheur de l'eau. Son bras droit ballotait tranquillement quelques mètres plus bas, et les lambeaux de son écharpe le suivaient de près.

"Natsu!"

 _Grey_. Son cœur se serra à l'entente de son ami, et repartit doucement, tranquillement... faiblement. Le mage de glace était sain et sauf. Il arrivait enfin. Le Dragon Slayeur grelottait, le claquement de ses dents finit cependant par s'arrêter. Sa chair s'emplissait de la plus profonde gelure à mesure que son liquide vital se déversait dans l'eau claire du ruisseau. Une larme de sang glissa le long de ses fines lèvres, se mêlant aux salées que ses yeux déversaient.

Des branches craquèrent. Une odeur rassurante perça aux travers des relents hémoglobiques. Une main attrapa sa nuque, une autre se logea sous ses articulations genouillères, dévoilant une jambe cassée. Sa tête se plaqua contre un corps à l'odeur de blizzard mélangé à la fumée froide d'un feu de bois, et son corps se souleva de sa prison aqueuse. Pas un gémissement ne parvint à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, mais des larmes coulaient toujours, silencieuses et longilignes. _Grey, si tu savais comme j'ai peur._

"Ça ira cervelle brûlée. Ne pleure pas. Fais un effort, ouvre tes yeux."

Depuis quand ses yeux s'étaient-ils fermés ? Il n'avait même pas remarqué que la lumineuse verdure avait lentement cédé place aux ténébreux abysses de la mort proche. Il n'écoutait plus que la voix arrogantes de son rival. Cela le rassurait quelques peu. Les mains de Grey glissaient le long de son torse et de ses bras, gelant minutieusement les crevasses ensanglantées, terminant par le moignon de son bras disparu. Le pourpre de son sang avait déjà coloré les feuilles d'ocre. La tête du mage heurta une nouvelle fois le torse de Grey, et les bras froids du mage se refermèrent pour de bon sur ceux de son ami agonisant. Le mage de feu s'éteignait telle une flamme dans l'âtre se consumant sous l'humide courant d'air.

"Natsu. Ouvre tes yeux."

 _"Ouvre tes yeux, Natsu."_

 _Les paupières basanées laissèrent place à la sombre végétation des iris du Dragon Slayeur. Le sang lui monta aux joues, un soupir d'émerveillement résonna contre les murs de la guilde._

 _"C'est ici qu'on vit, nous les mages."_

 _C'était donc ici, que s'étaient déroulées les incroyables histoires de Grey. Ici que (la démoniaque) Mirajane et (la terrible) Erza se battaient à sang. Dans cette guilde, le regard salvateur d'un père aimant, nommé Makarov, contemplait ses enfants grandir, le cœur empli d'un amour dont le rayonnement faisait pâlir l'astre solaire. Les mains de l'enfant dragon se déposèrent sur les piliers verts qui supportait ce féérique bâtiment. Elles tremblaient légèrement, mais Grey ne sût définir s'il s'agissait d'appréhension ou d'excitation. Le mage de glace, bien que légèrement agacé par l'énergie explosante du mage de feu, se trouvait admiratif et étrangement curieux face à cet enfant. L'innocence semblait avoir pris possession de ce corps maigre mais beau, faible mais courageux, agressif mais doux._

 _"Natsu, quel âge as-tu ?"_

 _Le petit se tortilla d'un pied sur l'autre._

 _"Toi?_

 _-11 ans._

 _-Bah moi pareil._

 _-Tu..."_

 _Grey toussota, et ses yeux se firent plus fins que ceux d'un faucon. Il pointa de son index le front du plus jeune._

 _"Tu mens."_

 _Natsu pivota rageusement. Des plissures attaquèrent les coins de sa bouche. Encore une fois, il perdait le contrôle._

 _"Eh d'abord ! Si Ignir me l'a pas dit, c'est pas ma faute. Je lui demanderai. Une fois, plus tard._

 _-Qui est Ignir?_

 _-Mon père."_

 _L'Ice Maker serra les poings, satisfait._

 _"Ah! On en vient au fait. Où est-il?_

 _-Dis Grey !"_

 _Cela avait été prononcé brusquement. La spontanéité de Natsu, inattendue et puissante, avait fait sursauter le pauvre Grey. Un grand sourire se dessina sur l'enfantin visage, du garçon à la chevelure matinale._

 _"La guilde. Je veux dire.. Tu penses que je peux y entrer ?"_

 _Il y avait dans son sourire quelques éclats d'étoile filante, dans sa posture quelques chaleurs à partager, et dans sa voix un appel désespéré et silencieux. Une demande sincère, une supplication d'un petit souffle de réconfort, d'un amour autre que celui de la forêt. Natsu aimait l'odeur de la feuille qui s'écrase, du ruisseau qui s'écoule et de la rosée qui se forme. Mais lorsque la nuit tombait, sa flamme ne suffisait plus à réchauffer le gel de sa solitude. La faim, il finissait par l'oublier. La pluie, elle ne faisait que le mouiller. Le confort, il n'en avait guère besoin pour le moment. Mais la peur, il ne parvenait plus à la contrôler. L'angoisse d'une vie vagabonde et oubliée. Il refusait de penser que le vent resterait à jamais la seule voix conseillère qu'il entendrait, il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de pouvoir disparaître à tout moment, sans personne pour s'en apercevoir._

 _"Bien sûr."_

 _Instantanément le garçon se détendit. Grey riait de bon cœur. Il frappa amicalement le dos du plus jeune, et l'invita à traverser les portes de sa maison. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse les franchir, il lui barra le passage de son bras puissant._

 _"Natsu, ton père ne te recherchent pas ?"_

 _Le dragon slayeur regarda le ciel. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir s'embuer, mais il avait déjà trop pleuré pour que sa larme ne franchisse le seuil de sa paupière._

 _"C'est moi qui le recherche."_

 _Les paroles de l'enfant frappèrent Grey malgré le souffle par lesquelles elles avaient été prononcées. Il n'insista pas, il avait compris. Encore un sans famille. Encore des douleurs à éponger par la camaraderie et l'entraide._

 _"Au fait Grey?_

 _-Quoi encore?"_

 _La lèvre inférieure de l'apprenti mage de feu se pinça._

 _"Comment elle s'appelle ? Cette guilde ? J'ai reconnu les lettres mais.._

 _-Fairy Tail."_

 _L'admiration jaillissait du corps de Natsu. Sa langue s'enflamma et ses yeux s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes._

 _"C'est... C'est TROP CLASSE._

 _-Tu as vraiment une tête d'imbécile des fois. Souvent même._

 _-PARDON ? Tu peux parler le nudiste._

 _-Cervelle cramé._

 _-Acteur porno."_

Comme égarés, les doigts du Dragon Slayeur s'agrippèrent aux poignées de Gray. Ses yeux vacillaient aux grés des courants d'air, il frissonnait à chaque fois qu'une feuille d'ocre se déposait délicatement sur le sol. Le mage de glace restait silencieux, car il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Les deux avaient compris. Les lèvres de Natsu se peignaient de grisaille, les bras du mage des glaces lui paraissaient maintenant délicieusement chauds. Sa respiration n'était plus que brume, son corps s'appuyait contre celui de son ami, comme une fleur sur du papier. L'Ice Maker embrassa de ses yeux, la douceur de ses cheveux, tâche crépusculaire dans l'obscurité. Et le sang, onctueux, s'écoulait paisiblement pour nourrir le sol de ses nutriments. Les perles d'émeraude se consumaient joliment, il semblait que les quelques rayons transperçant la forêt d'incandescence provenait des yeux mourants de Natsu. Il humait tranquillement l'air. Il avait peur. Mais il se sentait complet et heureux. Gray aussi avait peur. Gray pleurait. Mais ces larmes silencieuses étaient belles. Et Natsu qui mourrait était beau. Il n'y avait pas de mot capable de transpercer le silence, ils n'étaient pas assez valables, et pas assez angéliques pour s'autoriser à briser l'austérité de cette mort végétale. Il n'y avait que leurs mains assez audacieuses pour parler. Il n'y avait jamais eût que leurs poings pour le faire. Cette fois, les paumes se frôlaient doucement. Il y avait eût celle du mage de glace, encore mouillée de ses larmes, qui avait effleurée la peau laiteuse de son torse, décoré des infinies contusions sanglantes, et son désolement muet avait ému le mage de feu. Il lui avait répondu, spontanément, par le doux glissement de son doigt sur son avant-bras. Il le pardonnait. Les doigts se croisaient, se séparaient, puis se retrouvaient. Et si Natsu pleurait aussi, et si Natsu perdait de sa couleur basanée, l'ivoire de son corps n'en était que plus tendre.

Un baiser baigna le front de Natsu de ses perles salées. Il ferma les yeux et embrassa la mort.

 _"Oï, tête brûlée ! Ca faisait un bail ! Viens te battre !_

 _-Tss, approche, exhibitionniste!"_

 _BON. Après pas mal de bugs, me voici revenu avec ce One-Shot assez obscure et lumineux. J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

 _Dewiky._


End file.
